


no escape

by vandoorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Demon Sex, Demons, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Horror, Invisibility, Invisible Aggressor, M/M, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: kenta has always been careful. there are demons in his village, and they've taken many over the years.the villagers think that the demons eat the ones they take. kenta is about to find out that they thought wrong.
Relationships: Male Demons/Their New Male Fucktoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 233
Collections: Original Works Opportunity 2020





	no escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yelp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelp/gifts).



All his life, Kenta has been careful. Ever since he was young, his parents, his neighbours, everyone in the village has drilled this into him _you have to be careful, or the demons will come for you._ Kenta knows that all too well. He remembers the names of his classmates at school who were taken over the years — Ayumi, whose parents were tending to the fields and let her walk home alone once. Makoto, who had boasted that his martial arts training would protect him from anyone or anything, and had disappeared without a trace. Yuya, who was the brightest in their year. One minute he was with them at the camping ground, the next he was gone. He had grieved for all of them, for they had all been his friends. People he had been close to, people he grew up with. Each time, he had vowed that he would never end up like them. He would be careful, he would find a way to fight this. He would find a way to get out.

It didn't happen only to the younger ones. Kenta remembers how one of their teachers, Terayama-sensei had been taken on the eve of their graduation. He had been an older man, approaching his forties. The next day, when they came to school, they had announced that he was gone.

After graduating from school, Kenta had finally been able to put his plan into action. He was going to get out, and he was never coming back ever again. Leaving seemed to be a better option than staying in this town, where they lived each day in fear. Each time he tried, however, he always found himself back where he had started. He would wander in the forest, full of towering trees so tall they obscured the sky, only to wind up where he had initially began. Kenta had been careful each time. To move slowly, quietly. To remain hidden as much as possible. As much as he wants to leave the village, he does want to leave the village _alive_ , thank you very much. Once you are taken, you never come back, and the last thing Kenta wants is to suffer the same fate as those who had disappeared. Not a trace had been found after they had gone, and it had been almost as if they had never existed.

See, the cause of all these disappearances isn't something human. Kenta's village is teeming with demon life, hiding in every nook and cranny, invisible to the human eye, and they are always waiting to pounce.

This is Kenta's third attempt to leave his village. He knows the drill by now — maintain silence as much as possible. Move slowly, lightly. The forest is quiet, save for the sound of insects, and the occasional cry of a bird. The air is cool, much cooler than in the village, and there is barely any light coming in from above to illuminate the way ahead. It isn't too much of a problem though, for Kenta. He has trained himself well, and his eyes have adjusted just fine. This time, he isn't going to make the same mistakes that he did before. This time, he's going to make it out of the forest, to the other side, wherever it may be. This time, he's going to be able to escape his village, _finally_ —

Kenta awakens with a throbbing headache. He's in a clearing in the woods, bathed by the moonlight. How had he not come across this spot before? He wants to move, but he's unable to. There is something holding him down, but he cannot see what it is. He wants to shout for help, wants to struggle, but thinks better of it ultimately. He reminds himself that he has to _breathe_. Stay calm. There are demons in the village, and the forest is part of the village too. Has he been captured by demons? Then again, what is it exactly that the demons do? He has no idea. The assumption that everyone in the village had was that the demons would capture humans as prey. Prey to torture, supposedly, and then eat. Given how Kenta isn't seeing anything at the moment, then it would be safe to assume that the demons haven't caught up with him yet, right?

Or maybe not. It feels as if something has been poured all over him, and it sends chills right down to his bones. He can only watch in horror as his clothes seem to dissolve completely, leaving him naked. He can feel the dampness of the grass beneath his back, beneath his buttocks, beneath his thighs. He wants to get up, wants to run, but to no avail. Whatever that is holding him down keeps him in place. Now what? He looks around, but there is nothing he can see. The air is cool, and beads of cold sweat line his forehead. There is no one around him. There is nothing that he can see. All that he can see is his embarrassing nakedness, the vast expanse of grass, the trees, the night sky full of stars and the moon and the fireflies hovering around him. What is this, do the demons have to strip him before they feast on him, as if removing the wrapper for a particularly tasty snack? He chokes back the urge to laugh. What a ridiculous thought.

Something slithers underneath Kenta, and he opens his mouth to yelp, only for something to be shoved into his mouth instead. Kenta's eyes water at the sudden intrusion, it _hurts_ because it's so big and unlike anything that he's ever tasted before. It tastes like brine and too much salt and he wants to spit it out, to expel it from his mouth. He's coughing as it stays in his mouth, pushes itself to the back of his throat, before withdrawing and pushing back in again. Whatever it is that has slithered underneath Kenta hoists him up in the air. Kenta can feel something sharp digging into his thighs, holding his legs apart. He cannot see anything, there is nothing in front of him at all. And yet he can feel it, the mysterious thing violating his mouth, and now the feeling of something sharp digging into his scalp. The thing continues to thrust into his mouth rhythmically, and Kenta can feel his jaw ache as it continues. He wills it to end, he wants it to end so badly, but whatever it is shows no signs of stopping. This has to be a demon attack, right? What else can it be? There's nothing in front of him, yet something keeps pushing insistently into his mouth, a huge intrusion that fills him up completely and gags him. What sort of demon could this be anyway, why would it do such a _thing_ —

Kenta almost blacks out when he is held down hard and whatever it is in his mouth shoves its way fully down his throat. His nose is buried in something, it feels scaly, like that of a fish, and it cuts into his skin. He wills himself to breathe through his nose but it's easier thought of than done, and he struggles but is unable to free himself. When the thing in his mouth finally pulls out, it leaves a disgusting taste on his tongue. It tastes like salted fish, left for too long in the sun, and it is thick and creamy. He wants to spit it out, but something seals his mouth shut, forcing him to swallow it instead. His cheeks are stained with tears, and his heart is beating wildly. What the fuck had just happened to him? What could it be? _There is nothing around him_ , so that's probably the work of demons. But what could the demons want with him other than to eat him?

As it turns out, Kenta's questions are answered when he feels his buttocks being spread apart, and something wet and slick presses against his asshole.

The demons are not interested in eating Kenta, as he realises. They want to use him as _fucktoy_. Whatever that had been in Kenta's mouth initially? That had been demon cock, and it had blown his load down his throat and forced him to swallow. There are things attached to Kenta's nipples that he cannot see, all he knows is that they are pulling, sucking, flicking across them. It's the most pleasure that he has ever known from hands that are not his own, and his cheeks burn in shame. How could he be feeling this good? How could his body even allow itself to delight in the pleasure given to him by _demons_ when he has not known the touch of another? There is no going back for him after this, but then again, there had never been any way for him to return to how things had been for him the moment he had been caught.

The sensations all over Kenta are foreign, and it's almost alarming how his body reacts to them, as if he welcomes all of it. The sharp objects being dragged over the soft skin of his thighs (claws, he assumes) and the slippery appendage being pushed into his asshole. Yet another intrusion finds its way into his mouth, and the tears well up again.

Did this happen to everyone who had been taken by the demons? No, Kenta doesn't even want to think of it. Is he the only unlucky one then? There's something wrapping around his cock, which is already erect, much to his chagrin. He doesn't want to enjoy this. There's something about it all that makes his skin crawl, that makes him sick to the stomach but no, his body is intent on recognising this as something that makes him aroused. He wants to squeeze his eyes shut, if he closes his eyes then maybe he can pretend, pretend that all this is something else, maybe it's the touch of multiple lovers instead, but the demons won't let him. The only control he has left of his body is his mind, and all he can do is to let the demons take whatever they want from him. He's trapped in his body, unable to escape from this horror, and honestly? That's even worse than what he had experienced initially. At least living in perpetual fear had been bearable compared to this, to a certain extent. Now all he can do is sob as different appendages are shoved into his ass, fucking him over and over. Each appendage seems to be doing its own thing — the one in his ass hammers away like he's trying to drill his way into Kenta, the one in his mouth keeps expanding as if trying to choke him. There are slimy tendrils wrapping themselves all over Kenta's cock and balls, some of them rub against his leaking slit, spreading the wetness all over, before continuing to writhe around the length of his cock, as if jerking him off. Kenta can see that his nipples are swollen and puffy now, from being played with over and over again, but whatever it is doesn't seem to pay him any heed as it continues with its ministrations.

It's too much, it's all too much for Kenta. He's being forced to watch as some unknown entity violates his body, over and over, and the worst part is that all he can see is how his shameful body is reacting with arousal, wanting more, _needing_ more. He can practically see stars as the appendage fucking his ass hits a particular spot, over and over. That, combined with the stimulation of his nipples and cock? Oh, fuck.

When Kenta comes, he's screaming and crying. He watches as his come seems to travel unnaturally in the air, and it doesn't seem to splatter on his body as it should. Instead, it is as if something is ingesting his come, and he gets to see just how it happens. He feels feverish, the air is cool but his skin is burning up and when the appendage in his ass pulls out, he can feel wetness trickling down the crack of his ass. That's demon come. _Demon come_ , in his stomach, in his ass, and probably all over his body as well. He wants to run, but there's nothing he can do now. He fights hard, attempting to squeeze his eyes shut. He just wants some rest, wants this all to be over, or at least, he wants to be able to pretend.

For a moment, it seems as if he's able to close his eyes. His eyes are almost shut now, there's just a thin line of sight that he has and then he sees it.

 _Demons._ There are demons of all shapes and sizes, with monstrous looking cocks that bulge and leak all over, waiting their turn around him, to use him as their fucktoy. There's a demon ploughing his ass, tentacles playing with his cock, disembodied hands toying with his nipples, and then there's a huge, hulking demon who approaches him and swings his leg over Kenta's chest, pressing his huge cock to Kenta's lips.

Kenta's eyes open immediately, and the sight of the demons are gone. Something is shoved into his mouth and he chokes, and he sees nothing. All he sees when he looks down is his abused nipples and his cock, stirring again, despite his earlier orgasm.

There's no escape, and the night goes on.


End file.
